Lost and Found
by EllisBoydRedding
Summary: (Alternate universe) Santana Lopez has been in foster home after foster home for most of her life. And Lima was just another town for her. Or so she thought. While exploring the new town Santana saw a boy with a mohawk who looked really familiar. Santana/OC, Puck/Finn, Santana/Puck;bestfriends. Mild Language. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

(Alternate universe)(Friendship) Santana Lopez has been in foster home after foster home for most of her life. And Lima was just another town for her. Or so she thought. Exploring the new town Santana saw a boy with a Mohawk who looked really familiar.

A/N: Background When they were younger Noah and Santana used to be best friends in a really bad foster home. Puck was adopted and Santana stayed in the foster home for another month before finally going to a different one.

...Glee...

"N-Noah?" She couldn't help herself saying as Noah turned his head. "Santana? Is that... really you?" Santana smiled slightly and before she knew it she was hugging him, "Of course it is Puckerman." she grinned. Puck hugged back meaningfully. "Oh my god, wow. You're... you're gorgeous" He smiles bites her lip and nods, "Thanks...you're not so bad looking yourself either..." she said looking at him. "How's life?" I mean, how old are you now?" he questions. Santana shrugs, "Around 17." she said, "what about you? How's your adopted family?" "They're pretty awesome. I mean, I have a little sister now!" he said excitedly. Puck clears his throat trying to remember his badassness.

Santana smiled and pushed him playfully, "Really? What's her name?" "Lily" he said happily. "She's 14 now, I was first then we adopted her about a year later. It was great having someone around, even if she was just a little tot." "Did you ever, you know, get adopted?" he said quietly wondering if it were a sore subject. Santana's silence spoke volumes to the mohawked boy. "Oh gosh, babe." he said with sincere sorrow. "I'm so sorry..." Santana shrugged, "...It's fine. I'll be 18 soon, so I don't really need one..." she said giving herself the same excuse hoping she'll believe it one day.

"I actually have to get home" he said regretfully. "Do you want to maybe come over for dinner?" "I wouldn't want to impose..." she said as her stomach started to growl. "No, no! It's okay! We would love to have you and honestly, I'm always talking about you. They would love to meet you." Santana smiled at that and said, "...Did you tell 'em about the time we "accidentally" broke that annoying clock that kept on going off?" "Nope. They still think it was the cat!" he laughed. "God, I missed you so much!" hugs her again. "Let's get back to my place!" He smiled. Santana grinned and nodded, "Alright..." she said, starting to walk with him.

"...So...how's the school here?" she asked curiously. "It's a little rough, but... we're fighters." he had a realization. "Are you going to be going to McKinley High with me?!" Santana chuckled at his eagerness and nodded, "Yeah, for now." she said. She never had a permanent residence before so she always had her stuff half unpacked half packed. "Which family are you staying with?" "Um...the Wilsons I think their last name is..." she said and pointed to a rundown house, down the street.

"Are they... nice to you?" He said protectively. Santana shrugged, "They kind of just ignore me." I'm sorry babe.-" He had his mouth open to say something but then they arrived at the house. "This is it." Santana glanced at the big house, and two nice looking cars, "Dang...looks like you got it made here..." she said slightly jealous but smiled at Puck happy for him. "Well it's pretty nice. I like it here." he said feeling bad about her situation. "Let's go in."

"Hey Burt! I'm home!" Santana walked in feeling awkward in the big house. She stayed close to Puck as Burt came downstairs, and smiled when he saw Puck and Santana, "Hey buddy." he said brightly and looked at Santana, taking off his hat he said, "I'm Burt." "Burt, this is Santana. Can she you know, stay for dinner?" Burt smiled, "Of course. I'll go set an extra plate." he said and looked at Santana, "Nice to meet you." he added and walked into the kitchen.

Santana looked at Puck, "He seems nice." "Yeah he's great. he also has a biological son, Kurt. - After his wife, Elizabeth, died," quieting his voice at the end, "He started adopting. I guess he just needed the company." puck slips off his sneakers and grabs Santana's hand and leads her to the kitchen. Santana nods and follows him into the kitchen sitting next to him as well, "...where's Lily?" she asks curious. "Oh, let me go grab her. She's probably in her room." Puck leaves Santana and Burt alone. Santana fidgets with her napkin, horrible at starting conversations. "So, you're the famous Santana." Burt said. "How are you?" "Um, good." Santana says looking at Burt, wondering why she couldn't have somebody like Burt adopt her. "I'm glad!" he said smiling and then hearing the oven ring.

"That's the lamb. Oh god, I have no idea what to do with this." Kurt walks in and runs towards the oven. "Dad!" Santana watches the scene and tilts her head, seeing how feminine Kurt was. She waits for Puck to come back awkwardly. "Daddy, why didn't you take it out?" Completely not noticing Santana. Burt replies by saying, "You know I don't know how to do this bud. Did you notice we have a guest in our midst?" he said. Santana waves at Kurt, "Hey..." she says. "Hi, I'm Kurt. What's your name?" as he goes to shake the Latina's hand. Santana shakes Kurt's hand and says, "Santana." "It's nice to meet you." He smiles and gets back to the lamb."

Puck runs back down the stairs with a girl in his arms. "I know, right?" he said to the younger girl as he sets her down. Santana was still surprised at how well Puck had turned out and raised her eyebrow slightly at Lily sending Puck a stubborn glare her way. "Hi, I'm Lily." she said coldly. "What's wrong babe?" puck says. Lily whispers in his ear, "She's sitting in my spot!" Santana tried not to roll her eyes as she sat on the other side of Puck. Burt, Kurt, Puck and Lily all sat around her at the table. "So, what do you like to do?" Kurt said. Santana looked at Kurt and said, "Um...I like to sing." she said shrugging. She couldn't think of any other answer that was smart assy.

"Wow, that's great! Puck and I do too." Santana looked at Puck in surprise, "Really?" she said never picturing him as a singer. Puck elbowed Kurt in the arm. "Yeah, I sing… Sometimes.." He said quietly. "Noooo, that's not it. I hear him singing most nights when he thinks nobody is awake." Kurt smiled. Santana laughed at Puck's glare and nodded, "He seems like a shower singer also." she said to Kurt. "Hmm..." he pretended to contemplate what she was saying. He smiled and laughed. "Santana, do you want something more to drink?" Burt said. "Oh, no thanks." she said. She didn't really need it sense she just picked at her food; it was a bad habit of hers. "Alright." Burt acknowledged.

"Hey, Santana?" Puck said. Santana looked at Puck, "Yeah Puck?" She asked. He looked at Burt silently asking permission to leave the table, as they walked out he said, "Do you want to stay over? I know you said that your guardian's he put in air quotes. "Don't really notice and I thought maybe you could have my bed, I'll take the couch." Santana smiled and said, ", if I am staying here I'll take the couch, and, is it okay with Burt?" she said. "He never really cares if I have people stay as long as he knows" Puck stated. Santana nodded, "Alright...I should probably check in with my "guardians" though." she said to see if it was okay. "Okay, well let's get back in there finish that delicious lamb!" Puck said, excitedly. Santana smiled at Puck and nodded walking back to the table with him.

She still felt that Lily was giving her subtle glares but shrugged it off. They went back to the table and Santana pulled out her phone under the table to text Mrs. Wilson. The text read... * Hey, I'm staying at an old friends house. Is that alright? * Mrs. Wilson saw Santana's text and rolled her eyes, texting back *Fine. but you're doing double the chores tomorrow.* Santana rolls her eyes at the reply and puts her phone away looking at Puck, "I can stay." "That's great! And you're starting on Monday, right?" He said, trying to get his days right knowing it was a Saturday night. Santana nodded, "Mhm...I actually have my schedule in my pocket." she said reaching for it and handing it to Puck. She always took Spanish for an easy A.

"Cool, looks like me you and Kurtsies over there have government together." Kurt cringed at the nick name. "Don't forget about Finn." Kurt said teasingly when Puck shot him an evil glance. But then again Santana looked at Puck then back at Kurt, "Who's Finn?" she prompts. "He's just a friend of ours." He added subtle emphasis on the word friend. Santana grinned and nodded, looking at Puck, "You two close?" she asks. "You could say that." Puck said cringing. "Kurt do you want some pie?" Puck said trying to divert the subject. Kurt nodded excitedly, "Yeah. Gimmie!" he said forgetting about the subject, and Santana dropped it as well. She'll ask him later she thought.

"Lily, why don't you show Santana around the house while I talk to Kurt in private." shooting him a glare. Lily sighed and replied, "Sure thing, let's start upstairs." Santana followed Lily as she saw in her peripheral Puck throwing a piece of lettuce at Kurt. "Dude, what was that for?" Puck said. "Oh my gaga, Noah. I'm poking fun. She doesn't know anything. Puck rolled his eyes and shrugged, "...She's smarter than she looks." "Everyone has their secrets, Noah. Yours just happens to be- well... just… never mind. I've got to go." Kurt stands up pushing in his chair and walking up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, Oh my god. SO sorry that I haven't updated in like years :P I love you guys and hope you enjoy this next chapter. I lost contact with my partner in crime for this story so after the next chapter (already written just needs to be edited) I will start writing it on my own. I love you guys, wish me luck. 'Red'**

Santana listens to Lily's one word descriptions of the rooms. "Bathroom." Lily says pointing to the bathroom. Santana frowns slightly and says, "You don't like me do you." "No, I'm sorry..." she admits. "Puck says I'm just not good around new people. Don't take it personally." Lily shot her a small smile. Santana nodded, "...Yeah. I'm not good around new people either." "Ya know, Pucks told me about you." "What does he say?" she asks curiously. "Good things. He missed you a lot." She said. "Can I be honest with you about something?"

"Yeah...'course." Santana says as they stop at the end of the hall. "Yeah...'course." Santana says as they stop at the end of the hall. "I don't like when people take Puck away from me. He's the only anchor I've got now and I don't want to lose him." She said honestly. Santana nodded understanding, "...I'm not going to take him away from you Lily." she said. "You say that now, but you're gonna run away together like Mike did..." Santana shook her head, "I'm not one to run away...I'm more of the type to yell until I get kicked out...but anyway, I don't think Puck would leave you" Lily smiled. "I really hope not."

They starting walking again and then they arrived at Pucks room. "This is pucks man cave. He doesn't really let people in beside Kurt, me and Finn." Santana nodded smirking slightly at the mention of Finn, "Finn come over a lot?" she asks. "I guess so, maybe a couple nights a week. He's a pretty cool guy. He's really nice to me, kind of gangling though." Lily said smirking. Santana chuckles, "Interesting." she says looking inside Puck's room. "Do you want to go in? I don't think he'd mind." "Na...I'm good...is there any spare blankets for me to sleep on the couch?" the Latina asks. "Yeah, let me grab some from my room." Lily walks into her room leaving Santana waiting in the hallway.

Santana waits for Lily to come back and wonders what was wrong with her when nobody wanted to adopt her. Lily peeks out the door and sees Santana in distress. "What's wrong?" Santana snaps out of it and looks at Lily, "Wha-? Nothing." "I know that look. I've bared it a lot. Talk to me" she pushed. Santana shrugged, "I really don't want to dump my shit on you Lily." Santana said then realized she swore, "Don't worry 'bout the language. You have to remember, I grew up with Puck as a brother." They both giggled. "You can tell me." "I know, but...I'd rather not." Santana said having a hard time trying to bring down her walls since she had been burned to many times. Lily gave in, "Alright well I can tell you'll be around a lot. You can always talk to me" She said. Santana nodded, "Thanks" Santana said. "No problem." They smiled and started to head back downstairs. Lily starts making the bed and Santana goes to find Noah.

Santana sees Puck texting someone, probably Finn, and reads over his shoulder, "Who ya texting?" "Just... Finn" he said hesitating at the name. "Can we talk in my room?" he asked. Santana nodded, "'course." she said smiling at Puck and walked to his room. She stood in his room and looked at Puck, "What's up...?" "I just wanted to talk about, well everything. Make sure there aren't any elephants in the room and stuff." he said. Santana bit her lip and shrugged; "uh...do you have any elephants?" she asks trying to direct her attention away from herself. "Doesn't everyone..." he said. He gave in and said. "I like-"

They both jumped as they heard a knock on the door. There stood Burt. "Night you guys, don't stay up to late and one of you, on the couch." "Got it" Puck replied. Santana nodded as Burt closed the door again, she turned back to puck, "You like...?" "Pie" he said a little too loudly, trying to remember why he was going to tell her in the first place. Santana rolled her eyes and said, "Right...Pie." she said sarcastically and sighed. Maybe it was okay to take one wall down at a time she thought and looked at Puck, "...Look Puck...I um...like girls..." she said biting her lip.

Puck broke out in laughter of relief. Santana narrowed her eyes and threw something at Puck, "Really?" she said misreading his laughter. "Oh god, no Santana! That's amazing. I like guys." he said dying down his laughter. Santana smiled slightly and pushed Puck playfully, "...Yeah...you're very subtle when you talk about Finn." The mood suddenly got solemn. "Yeah, that's a long story in and of itself." Puck said. Santana nodded sitting down next to him, "Well, I'm all ears." She said looking at Puck. "Well" he said quietly... "I'm in love with him and he's with that freak Berry..." He said.

Santana nodded, "Could she possibly be a beard?" "I don't know, I hope. But they've been together for almost a year." He said totally depressed. Santana frowned and said, "...sorry dude...but I have awesome gay-dar so I'll check him out on Monday." she said smiling slightly. "Thanks" he said frowning. Kurt knocked on the door and said, "Hey guys, I'm gonna watch The Producers, want to join?" Santana frowned slightly, "The producers?" she said having no idea what that was. Kurt snickered and responded, "Never mind."

Santana was sleeping on the couch, having nightmares. She ended up falling off the couch from tossing and turning. Puck being a light sleeper notices the thump and come to the rescue. "Santana, are you okay!?" Santana rubbed her head and nodded, "Y-Yeah..." she said sitting on the couch. "What happened? Another bad dream?" Remembering all those nights at the home creeping into her bed and calming her down. Santana sighed, "Yeah." she said frowning and rested her head back on the pillow. This nightmare was one that had happened in her former foster home. The guardians there were the drunken ones."Awh babe, what happened?" "It's nothing Puck." Santana said and turned to face the couch. "Oh come on, do you not trust me anymore?" Puck said sadly. Santana frowned and glanced at Puck, "Of course I do..." she said then sighed. "Look...my former foster home was...a lot worse than the one we were in." she said. Puck looks at the ground and says, "I'm really sorry. If I could go back and make Burt take us both." He said regretfully.

Santana sat up on the couch and looked at Puck, "It's not your fault Puck...I was a little brat when I was younger..." she said. "But you were the best little brat I could've ever asked for a best friend." He hugs her tightly. Santana smiles and hugs back, "Thanks..." Santana says and messes up his Mohawk. He laughs and says, "Come on, we're gonna snuggle in my room. Santana smiles and gives a fake groan, "Fiiine." she says standing up with Puck. They laugh all the way up the stairs and go towards his room.

Santana rubs her eyes, as she gets done washing the dishes. She throws the rag on the counter and is about to go upstairs. "Santana! Come up here for a minute!" Charlie Wilson yelled. Santana rolls her eyes and walks upstairs to where Charlie was yelling, "Yeah?" she asks emotionless. "What were you doing last night?" he asks maliciously. "I slept over at a friend's." Santana said. "You know you were supposed to clean the garage yesterday night." "Mary said I'd do double chores today..." "And have you done them yet? I don't pay for your food for you to sit around all day and read vogue or whatever you girls do nowadays." Charlie said exasperated. Santana stifled a sigh and said, "I just got finished with the dishes, and I was going to do the trash when you called me upstairs..." Santana said, and rolled her eyes a bit. "Well get on with it, we don't have ALL DAY." Santana nodded, "Yes sir." she said bitterly and started walking downstairs again.

**A/N: Thanks guys, I hope you liked it. Please Review, Favorite and Follow! :)))**


End file.
